Eternal and Forbidden Love
by DarkMidnight97
Summary: This is a story of a forbidden Love between a former Angel and a Succubus, a creature of eternal damnation, and the journey they would have to take to truly be together. Is Veronica capable of just loving one man or is Cam unable to let go of his past lover and finally be happy with 'The One'. Join Veronica Luxuria, Cam Briel and friends as they fight for true love and happiness.
1. Part 1: The Beginning

**Part 1:**

 _"The Beginning"_

 _"Am I capable of loving Cam and only him?"_ _"Am I capable of loving Veronica like the past woman, no more than her?"_

 **\- Please be advised I do not own any of the characters that was written in any of the 'Fallen' series by Lauren Kate.**

 **In fact you should stop what you are doing and take the time to buy it because it is an amazing book. -**

 **Thank you XOXO**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: Farewell

'From this point on you will serve me with you mind body and soul.'

Those were some of the words I told Richard before I made him my servant.

'Until you set me free I am all yours mistress.' He responded to me with that beautiful smile of his.

Smiling I looked out to the car and saw it. 'Swords and Cross'

"Richard this is the famous school of Delinquents am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes mistress." He responded in the same dry voice he always had towards me.

"Come on Richard, cheer up would you. Hey at least you got the whole house to yourself now that I'm being put away." I smiled while kissing his cheek playfully.

He looked at me. His saggy cheeks rising a little on one side. "You're right I guess I don't have to worry about men coming in and out the door and cleaning up after your bloody mess all the time."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Meany."

I heard a dry chuckle, but then he got serious.

"Mistress, when you enter that school, you do realize I will be set free. That means I won't serve you no longer."

"Of course I know that Richard." I said, looking away from him and stared out to the window as he pulls into the schools parking lot. Tears forming.

"Please don't be sad my darling mistress, it's been too long since I've been with my wife back in heaven, I need to see her." He said while caressing my face. "We've have some amazing memories you and I but it's time for me to move on from this world." He handed me two items, a tissue and his lucky watch.

"Can you please walk me to my room before you go?" I asked while he opened my door, holding an umbrella to hide my pearl light skin from the deadly rays of the sun.

"I would be honored to mistress." He says while bowing.

We walked in silence for a while until we got to the room that was assigned to me.

He opened the door for me and I was shocked.

"Richard you did this for me?" I asked tears starting to fall again as I looked at how he set the room up for me.

"Only the best for you." He said

Richard upgraded my room so that the bed looked like it was being held by the ceiling and painted it black with some hint of red, then he bought me black and red satin sheets and fabrics that cover the bed from the ceiling as well. The window curtains were also black satin.

"You even bought my pet spider." I said running to my little cage and seeing Midnight, my pet black widow spider.

"I knew she made you happy." He said while nodding. "I also took the liberty of enchanting you closet so that it produces any type of clothes you desire, as for your room, if someone were to enter you will be able to sense it and deal with it to your liking."

Looking back at Richard and ran to him crying, "I'm going to miss you so much Richard."

"I will miss you very much as well. Now can you please set me free?" He asked calmly looking at me with the soft caring eyes.

I nodded and wiped my eyes before closing.

"I Veronica Luxuria, in accordance to the vow that was made 375 years ago, will set Richard Smiths free from me." I said and opened my eyes and kissed his soft lips.

The tingle of my spell returning back to me.

I had to turn away and compose myself. Breathing heavily.

Slowly looking back at him I saw him light up.

"Mistress, it's time for me to go." He said as he started to phase out.

"You will always be the best butler and friend that I will ever have Richard!" I said loud while the tears kept flowing.

"And you will always be the best mistress I've ever had Veronica Luxuria, Queen of the Succubus." He said before showing his brilliant white smile and disappearing leaving nothing but his tailored butler suit and glasses.

"Richard… RICHARD!" I screamed before crawling unto my bed and curling with my black teddy bear that he left on my bed.

It felt like it's been hours since Richard left, but in actuality he's only been gone for a total of 30 minutes. As I got out of my bed and created a special drawer with his named engraved into it, I put his clothes in it, a reminder that he did existed and he really was a great friend to me. I heard three hard knocks against my drawer and answered it.

"I was sent here to get you. Is your name Veronica?" A young woman had asked. She smelled off. Like she wasn't a human but I was going to play it off like I didn't notice.

"Yes" I said. She looked at me up and down and said change your clothes to all black, school policy, I'll be waiting right here. Don't take too long." Was all she said as she pushed me back to my bed and closed the door.

"Rude much?" I sneered before sighing and going to my closet. I decided to put on a black belly shirt that exposed my black widow tattoo, with matching belly ring, along with my black ripped skinny jeans and black and red stiletto heels. I threw on some eyeliner and lipstick with black hoop earrings, brushed my long red wavy hair and grabbed my black scarf that had a red hourglass figure you see on a female black widow spider.

"Well Midnight, I guess me and you are stuck here." I said as I grabbed her and gave her a kiss. This spider moved around my hand tickling me.

"You always know how to make a girl laugh." I said while putting her on my bed. "Hold down the castle and if you see someone please don't kill 'em just paralyze them." I said while smelling at her. Midnight jumped and made a web to put herself on the ceiling.

"Good girl." I cooed

I opened the door and looked at the girl. "I'm ready."

The girl nodded and started walking.

"What is your name?" I asked her while she was speed walking in front of me. "I don't think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours.

"My name is Arriane." She said without looking back.

I nodded, "I'll remember that."

As we walk past many doors, we stopped in front of what seems to look like an office.

"Wait here. Because you missed the first tour of the school you will have to wait until the next one." Arriane said with a sigh. I just shrugged.

We sat down in front of each other for what seemed like hours, until she finally said something.

"Hey, Veronica, 2 question. What did you do to get here and why are your eyes crimson red?

"I smirked, let's just say I've been an extremely bad girl, and as for the eyes, they're contacts." I lied.

She looked at me intensely which was starting to freak me out until a boy came in.

"That will be the ending of our tour, you can leave now." He said as he turned his back away from the crowd. Then he started walking towards Arriane. "Where were you with that new girl, now I'm going to have to make a double trip." He said sounding pretty annoyed.

"Hey don't blame me, she took too get dressed." She said while tilting her head in my direction.

The guy looked over his shoulders and froze.

Getting up I bowed. "I'm so sorry, my name is Veronica Luxuria if you do not feel like taking the tour I'm fine with just learning my way around. I'm pretty good with finding my own."

The guy shook his head. "No, no, I will be happy to do it." He said as he put his hand on my back and gently guided me.

The second he touched me though, I felt something that made me jerk a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I nodded.

"By the way my name is Cam, Cam Briel." He said, and I nodded. "Do you need to go put on a jacket, it's kind of chilly out there." He asked, I just shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, I don't get cold." Was all I said before walking out of the doors and into the beginning of the end.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: Memory

The breeze.

The smell.

The way the trees and grass look like it was dead all reminded me of my Mansion.

"Oh what a glorious day it is." I said as I walked outside and twirled around humming to myself. Until I landed onto the pile of dead leaves. This reminds me of the night I first met Richard.

 _Countess, would you do me the honor of giving me the first dance._

 _I looked at him and gazed at the young gorgeous man that bowed before me. Smiling I took his hand and we danced the night away._

' _I Never ever want to leave your side Countess.' He whispered into my ear._

 _Blushing I turned away, 'Sir Richard, aren't you supposed to be married?' I asked a little repulsed that he would be vile enough to cheat but still king of flattered._

 _He grabbed me back twirling me into his arms._

' _My wife passed away. A long time ago.' He told me with a sad expression on his face._

' _Oh I'm so sorry to hear that.' I said a little relieved to hear that he's not just like those other men, but still feeling sorry for him._

' _I want to be by your side and serve you is what I meant.' He told me as we continued to keep dancing._

' _But why? And why not just be my husband.' I asked are dancing never phasing._

' _I still love my wife, and serving you would ease the pain away. I will be your loyal butler until my very end.'_

' _But you're a….' I started._

' _Shhhhhh… I know, I last a long time but I can age and eventually die.' He said as he tilted me back I looked up and saw the crimson full moon and smiled._

' _Such a beautiful sight.' I said as the trees that were once full of life started dying off._

 _Looking at me intensely he brought me to his face. 'Will you let me serve you Countess?' He asked again._

 _I looked into his bright emerald green eyes that seems to glow whenever he looks at me, and smiled._

' _Yes.' Was all I said before I whispered the enchantment spell and kissed him._

' _My mind body and soul is all yours Mistress.' He said to me as he knelt down on one knee and put his hand over his heart._

' _Until the day it is time for you to be set free.' I replied to him back as I put my hands over his head to seal the spell._

I opened my eyes and saw Cam stand over me and something about him seemed familiar. I stared at his eyes. The eyes that Richard use to stare at me with, bright and emerald green. I raised my hand up and touched his cheeks.

'Soft.' I thought to myself, just like Richards.

He looked back at me, confused but not daring to move, as if he was enjoying the sensation of my touch.

I smiled and got up and dust myself off.

"Shall we go?" I said to him. While walking ahead, into what seemed to be the Cafeteria.

 **Cam's POV**

This woman, no Goddess, was something out of this world.

Her grace, beauty, and voice just screams, 'take me, I'm yours forever.'

And that touch, that little moment that we shared together while she was laying down in the dead leaves left me speechless with a little faint of tingle on my cheek.

'What a beautiful creature she is.' I thought to myself.

She stopped mid tracks of going to the cafeteria, turned around to me and blushed. As if she heard what I said.

But I didn't say it out loud, it was all in my head so she couldn't have possibly heard me right?

I looked back at her and the blush was gone and she just motioned her hand to come to her. Then she circled her hand around as if it was to say, 'come you need to finish showing me around don't you?'

I blushed myself, something I haven't done in a while after Lilith. I ran to her giving her my best smile and motioned her forward to the Cafeteria.

There we say Roland, Molly, Daniel, Lucinda, Arriane and Gabbe.

"Oh someone's met a new friend." Molly said, while snickering at me.

I just glared at her.

"Guys this is Veronica, Veronica this Roland, Molly, Daniel, Lucinda, Gabbe and you already met Arriane." I said while gesturing towards them.

They all waved at Veronica except for Molly.

"So where did you find this thing?" Molly said as she anchored her thumbs towards Veronica.

I watched Veronica's head snapped at Molly's direction and she just stared at her.

"Molly!" was all I said as I gave her a death look.

"What?" She asked as she rolled her eyes at me and Veronica.

"Hey beautiful!" a man shouted from across the Cafeteria.

No one answered. Veronica was still staring hard at Molly.

"The one in the belly shirt with black scarf, hey come over here?"

Veronica whipped her head in the voice direction but snapped right back to Molly.

After a few minutes of them calling her out and her ignoring them they decided to run up to her.

"We were calling you sexy." One of the guys said. He was tall and a little buff, blonde hair blue eyes type of boy.

"I know and I purposely decided not to answer." She said as she blinked for the first time while she still kept staring at Molly.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" He said

"No thanks." She responded in that same instant.

The fact that she's showing little interest in this guy makes me feel better, but I was also kind of getting freaked out that she was staring intensely at Molly.

"What did you just say?" they guy asked, kind of getting annoyed.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Sit. With. You." She said speaking slowly now.

The guys around him started chuckling, but he seemed like he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Hey listen here…" He said as he grabbed her arms.

While I was getting ready to twist his arm she moved so fast that I didn't even see it.

She quickly took the hand that was on her and threw him across the room, like literally threw him across the room as if he was nothing but a pillow.

She clapped her hand and smiled while sashaying her hips, ever movement enticing everyone she put one foot of each side of his body and sat down gently, rubbing his chest then face and then gently his neck before she took one hand and started chocking her.

"Listen here kid, I'm not interested in you. You reek of pride and I hate pride, it taste like diet soda. So do me a favor, keep your hands off of me, because the next time you touch me I will hurt you. Do I make myself clear?" she stated her voice sounding harsh.

"Yes ma'am" he said before she let him go.

"Good boy."

With that she got up and stepped over his stomach. Walking towards my direction.

Then looking at Molly she spoke, "I do not like you Molly Zane." And then looked at me.

"Cam, shall we go? We still haven't finished the tour, am I correct?" She said while walking past me.

"Nope." No other word could escape my mouth due to all of the shock.

The others looked at me with an expression stating 'We're going to discuss this later.'

I nodded and headed on with Veronica.


End file.
